slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Extending Our Reach
THIS IS DEAD DONT BOTHER ADDING TO IT Hello! This role-play will be rather long, and it would help if you joined... No really, we're trying to build a rocket ship here. Rules * Your character MUST help, whether they gather the materials, build the ship, or help launch, they MUST help right when they join. * Your character must already have a page to join. * You don't need to ask. People are going to ask anyways.... But still! You just need to notify us of your arrival. Then, we will assign you to something. Members * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak ** Temm * Danceykitty ** Dancey * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * MixieRoast ** Signum * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Clarence & Pete ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime * TheTabbySlime ** Techy/Techno * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs Two Oliver or H2O Summary Extending Our Reach is a role-play where Katak decided to help Sheep Slime achieve his dreams of flying into outer space. However, they will need your help to build it, seeing as both of them are slimes....... And slimes don't have arms. List of what we need to do: First, we need to discuss what materials we should build the craft out of. Then, we need a name for the space ship. We then need a design. After that, we must construct space suits. We then need to make the ship and fuel it up and such. Before launch, we need companion slimes to be ground control. Someone else can take over a companion slime spot if they want. System checks and launch to Planet Planet. Once completed, we go to Moon Moon. Then... Earth! Roleplay ---XxKatakxX--- Katak sighed. It was such a big plan, and it might not even be finished. If nobody signed up, it never would be. Unless he got companion slimes... But they aren't as good... ---Danceykitty--- "Heya!" Dancey was approaching the foggy tabby,"Heard you were building a rocket to space, I've always wanted to go to space! Well, actually, I have, but it would be nice to go there again! And before you ask how I knew," Dancey giggled a little with a somewhat mischeivious, but adorable smile,"I have my secrets, so anyways, I've got some things that might be helpful!" Dancey dumped all the items in her bag, which was surprisingly huge. Inside it was a variety of metals, iron, titanium, the list goes on,"These might be useful!" Dancey giggles again,"I might be getting a little too over-excited about this 'going to space' thing. I hope that doesn't bother you. By the way, if you didn't know, my name's Dancey." ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime had heard about the construction of a new rocket ship from the gossip of fellow slimes, and upon that, decided it might be a way to recreate the adventures of the Sheep Slime before him. They immediately rushed over to help, tumbling into the construction site and coming to a slow stop. Rolling out of their position and recovering from a slight dizziness of the spin, they bounced over to Katak, overly excited, notebook on back. With a single hop, it bounced off their back, as they opened up the lock. They flipped to Page 19, showing a tattered diagram of a rocket. It wasn't enough information to use entirely without any other knowledge, but was a good foundation for the shape. Sheep Slime then sat down, facing Katak, ready for any further instruction. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at the over-excited sheep, then looks at the fog tabby as well,"So, who's ready to gather materials and build a rocket to space?" ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime frantically started jumping around and baaing in pure excitement. This can be seen as a substitute or sheep equivalent for a kindergartner yelling "ME! ME!" when asked to volunteer for something fun. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggles a bit, "I don't know sheep slime language, but I take that as a yes!" ---XxKatakxX--- "We should start building as soon as we have all the materials needed... the materials you brought, Dancey, will help, but we need to gather lots of plorts.... I have a list of the plorts we need, but not the amount. We need Phosphor, Rock, Hunter, Boom, Rad, Puddle, and, this may sound weird to you, Sheep Slime, but... We also need Sheep plorts. We may have to edit this list, but the reasons are actually quite clear. The Sheep plorts will help us absorb any accidental impact. The Rad and Boom will be used for the fuel, along with the Puddle. The Boom plorts will give us a turbo boost every once in a while, the Rad will energize everything, making the ship faster in two ways, and the Puddle is to make it liquid and make it so that if it escapes confinement, it will evaporate. The Rock, Hunter, Phosphor, and Sheep will be used for the metal. The Rock will make us go faster because it's lightweight and make the metal really hard, plus add defensive spikes on the outside. The Sheep will help absorb impact, and the Hunter will give us a cloaking device, versatility, and really good sonar. The Phosphor will light us up in dark places, and also be lights for us inside of the ship. We need to get going REALLY quick. So let's go... and try to get some companion slimes, they'll help. First meeting closed." Katak walks straight through the table and outside. --disOneEditor-- As Katak went outside, Kek entered the room. It looked at Dancey and Sheep Slime, saying, "What have you done to my life... Now he's going to go on and on and on and (on and on and)-" It continues saying on and on and on until a few minutes have passed. It takes a shaky breath, and just stares at the plans dully. It jumps up and bounces after Katak, yelling, "WHY DO WE NEED HUNTER PLORTS! YOU KNOW HOW WEIRD THAT IS FOR ME?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggles a bit again,"So, shall we begin gathering?" ---XxKatakxX--- "Lezgonow." - hurries to gather plorts - ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't understand what the tabby said,"Uhh, what?" --disOneEditor- Kek just runs into the room and gives Dancey a look that said, noooooooo(aka Darth Vader scream)! It runs out and scares a plort out of Katak just out of spite of the weirdness. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggled once again, and walks to where the fog tabby and hunter was,"Are you two alright?" ---MixieRoast--- Signum quietly hopped through the undergrowth, still bouncing despite actually being in her wolf form. She was closing in on a stray tabby, her ears back to her head, oblivious to the other's task. ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, hello!" Dancey's left ear was down in confusion, Dancey then expresses a friendly smile,"The name's Dancey, nice to meet you." Dancey spoke in her head,"This is fine." --disOneEditor-- Kek jumped onto Katak's head and pounded it several times. "No. No. No. No. No. No." This was repeated as it kept jumping on Katak. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Kek doesn't seem like it will stop unless it got slapped. Oh dear. Then it looks up at everyone else and keeps jumping on Katak. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." Kek really needs to be slapped, people. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with a serious look, picked up the hunter with her telekinesis she almost forgot she had,"Ok, that's enough." Dancey kept holding the hunter up until it agrees to stop. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime bounced off, somewhat not bothered by the request of plorts. (I believe plorts are excess energy put into physical matter. Not poop.) and went to go find some noms. They managed to raid one of the farms from all their fruits, collected the plorts, and placed them all in a messy pile. ---MixieRoast--- Just as she leaped out of the undergrowth towards the unsuspecting slime, it was startled by the commotion the others were making, and ran for it, narrowly avoiding her jaws.She cursed, head snapping up as she angrily stalked over to the group of felines, ears flat to her head. --disOneEditor-- It looked around for something else to fight and kept spinning until it got dizzy. "Whasgoinon?" It said, completely ignoring the fact it was just picked up. --Squidy-- Just then, a Portal appeared and Squidy fell out of it. "Are you guys making a spaceship? I could help with that." Squidy then pulls out a Fire Gem. "This can power the firey engine thingymajoob." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was still holding the hunter,"We might want to go about now, we aren't really doing anything right now, aren't we?" ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime rolled over to Squidy to see what they were doing and looked intensely at the fire gem like it was a beautiful pink banana blessed from the heavens above. It appears Sheep has been caught in it's reflective glare. They shakes our of the trance and continued along to see what everyone else was doing. ---Squidy822--- Squidy keeps to himself for a second and hands the fire gem to Clarence and Pete who arrived, so they can start making things. Squidy is thinking to himself about how big this group is...and how fun it would be to bring a little...mystic into it...so he knew what he'd do. He'd make sure he'd end up building the top and the control room. --disOneEditor-- Kek looked at Squidy suspiciously... And it immediately fell over after expending all that energy annoying Katak. What a surprise. ---MixieRoast--- "Oi." She walked out into clear view, circling the group with a rather dangerous expression. "What's all the commotion about?" ---Squidy822--- "I was just takin a brake. Have patience, m8, I'm gonna start working on the top. I think a nice hole in the top would be stylish..." As Squidy says that, he starts to work on it, making the shape barely fitting to himself ---MixieRoast--- She batted the squid to the side, pinning him down with a pay, claws inches from his weak spot. "I asked what the commotion was, not for a running commentary." She narrowed her eyes, teeth bared. ---Squidy822--- "Ey, there was no commotion..." Squidy said, " ...me and the two guys arrived and then that fool started acting like the 'Fire Gem' is something that'd explode. He seemed suspicious of me, I dunno why. But, no real commotion as far as I noticed." ---MixieRoast--- She looked at him, unamused, backing up. "Pfff, whatever..." Her gave fell on the others in the area, and she started eyeing up the sheep slime, Kek and Katak, licking her lips. ---Squidy822--- Squidy finish's working on the top part and the body of the control room, and starts to work with redstone to get the controls to work. ----Sheep Slime--- The Sheep kept looking around to see how they could help some more. After thinking about it, they went to the Moss Blanket to gather some Boom Plorts as their wool helped dull the impact from the explosions. After some bounces and leaps around, they collected a whopping total of four plorts and went back to camp. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to get the bag that had the metals, which was now empty,"Well, I'll be back after a while, see ya'!" Dancey took off into flight and collected plorts from the quarry and the moss blanket, storing each plort in the bag and holding a few with her telekinesis. ---MixieRoast--- Sig sat there, unsure of what was happening, still considering munching on the two feline slimes. The flame on her tail blazed bright, crackling softly. ---XxKatakxX--- -throws hen hen and runs to get some plorts- ---Squidy822--- Squidy finishes the redstone in the control room, and then builds the rest of the rocket. The rocket may be finished, but..."Mwahhahaha! You incompetent fools! All this time, I was gonna take over my own planet with this rocket! There's no stopping me now: There isn't an entrance or exit to the rocket! I can only enter it through portals! None of you are coming with me except for one--come on, Clarence & Pete!" Squidy crys as he opens a portal and throws Clarence & Pete into it, then goes into it himself, the portal closing behind them, and the rocket flying to a nearby planet... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey comes back with a bag of a variety of plorts, mainly rock and phosphor plorts,"Hi! Sorry for being gone for quite a long ti-" Dancey just realized the rocket was gone,"Uh...where's..the rocket?" ---Sheep Slime--- The Sheep Slime started panicking, as they were very hyped about the rocket, but it's just gone now. They looked up at the rocket blasting off, with a saddened look. They got a sudden urge of revenge stirring inside as it built up. They attempted poofing up their wool and jumping to try to fly up, soon falling down, and tried again. Again again again. They kept on going, just trying to reach up to the rocket, tears forming while in denial that they couldn't. If only all slimes could fly, as they softly stopped trying, floating down casually with a pitiful look. They couldn't even go higher than ten feet from where they were, only reaching a mere seven. They slumped down on the ground with sadness. --disOneEditor-- Kek suddenly woke up, and spun around before realizing that Squidy betrayed everyone. He was an interdimensional horror after all. Kek knew there were lots of interdimensional horrors that did that. However, where Katak was going, that was interesting. It bounded after Katak and smacked him with its tail for not thinking about how selfish some things are. ---XxKatakxX--- -grabs the others and grapples onto the side of the rocket ship, opens the escape hatch, and throws everyone in- ---Squidy822--- Meanwhile, on the moon, Squidy and the brothers were setting upna civilization for some eason--and then about 60 ghosts appeared, led by something similar to Vaati reborn in LoZ minish cap. The big ghost explained they were under his influence, and then sent them down to earth. After reactions, Clarence and Pete explain, and Squidy is in the corner of the big area, with a spaced look on his faced, having snapped by the thoughts that there's an even higher being...his eyes twitch every so often. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey whispers, as they would most likely hear her if she didn't, "...I could have flown here, but that works too, I guess." ---Squidy822--- "Don't worry, I know how to help Squidy." Pete says, and then he holds up a cookie, and in about a millisecond that cookie was ate and Squidy is floating there crunching on it. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime stayed inside the rocket, viewing the control pad and it's operations. They quietly studied it, when they received a jolt of memory, suddenly aware of the different functions near instantaneously. Not taking any time to think about how that came to be, they turned on the main power to view the blast route of where Squid was going to go after that. Some water-filled planet covered with bright greens and yellows, with touches of white ice and clouds. Perhaps this was... Earth? They turned off the power to save a bit of energy so they could either blast there or back home. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey nearly sneezed, but the sneeze feeling faded away before she actually sneeze, Dancey thought to herself,"Gosh, hate when that happens." ''---''Squidy822--- Lemmy popped in having gotten a call from Pete, and came in charging to leap for the planet, "I believe I can fly" playing...until he falls onto Dancey. He then looks down at her with an awkward smile for a second, and then gets off of her. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was slightly annoyed, and thought,"Ugh, not again." ''---''Squidy822--- Lemmy whispers to Squidy for help, and he nods and picks up Lemmy. Then he opens a portal and a shadow hand grabs Dancey. Katak is also grabbed, and whoever else wants to be, and they are all thrown to "Planet Vaati." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, when she was grabbed, said something along the lines of, "Ohwaitwutwhere'rewegoingwhaaa?" Dancey was most likely very much confused. ---Squidy822--- When on the planet, they are met by an army of ghosts. One charges at Dancey to possess her, but Lemmy leaps in the way the hit...and then making an electrodome and floating there, blasting electricity all around. ---XxKatakxX--- Right when Katak was grabbed, he yelled "TEMM!!", and a puff of blue and yellow smoke showered everyone with glitter, then Temm appears and jumps into the portal. ---Squidy822--- "I know how to stop him!" Squidy says. "THROW THE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" In case you haven't already realized, that failed. Immensely. And Squidy was shocked to fainting via his water typing. --disOneEditor-- "Throw the cheese?" Kek threw the cheese. And it bounded after it with a portal gun. Wait, where did it get that??? ---MixieRoast--- Sig was just floating around, having followed the group, waiting for someone to get beat up so she could eat them. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey teleported when she noticed the ghost charging at her. She also made a weird scream while doing so. ---Squidy822--- In the electrodomelectrodome, squidy got back up. "You thoughthought this was over? Well it won't be over til your dead bro!" And then he grabs Dancey, and smacks her face into Lemmys. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, while that happened, though,"Fluff, not again!" ''Dancey then teleported away,"Do I literally have to deal with something like this 'EVERYDAY'''?" --Squidy822--- The ghost possessing Lemmy flew out, Lemmy laying there not unconscious but with a space-outed look in his eyes and massive grin. Many ghosts borf and they all float away screaming. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very much annoyed. ---Squidy822--- Squidy opens a portal back home and shouts, "Get in, everyone! The fluffball doesn't look like he's gonna move. You carry him, Cat." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, still annoyed by what happened, took the yellow fluff ball, and went where the squid guided her and the others. ---Squidy822--- When we come out, we are in a blocky world of Minecraft. "Whoops, Wrong dimension." He opens another portal into Pac-World. "Let's get out of here before a Pac-Ghost possesses the fluffball." And he opens another portal. They pop out on Planet Planet. "Getting warmer..." And then, finally, he gets it. --disOneEditor-- Kek laughs maniacally, freaking everyone out. It's obvious its mind has cracked. One word would be appropriate. RUN. (ehhehehEHEHHEHEHEH) ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy was waiting for everyone. "Welcome back! Oh, and everyone better run." ---Teamfortress2328--- Meanwhile on the Ranch... Hobs munched on a Tarr. "Yum. Well, looks like it was hoarding scrap metal. Mine now!" He sucked up the scrap metal before rolling into what looked like a large clearing with scrap metal. A sign read 'Rocket Pad'. Figuring they didn't really have a pad yet, he set to work building that. There was a large excess of scrap in the area anyway. --disOneEditor-- Kek does a kek thing (and adds to it while breaking the fourth wall) and everyone is somehow thrown back to the Ranch. Oh, well. Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style Category:XxKatakxX's Pages